Overload
by MissLisaJade
Summary: A fic resulting from a challenge on newWho LJ community Time & Chips as set by kalleah. I don't usually do smut or challenges! Set just after The Idiot's Lantern, what would happen if the gasslike alien from Torchwood episode 2 Day One infected Rose?


Once the street party commemorating Queen Elizabeth II's coronation had finished and the Doctor and Rose had had their fill of sandwiches, squash and cake, the time-travelling friends made their way back to the TARDIS.

They were chatting and joking and all was right with the universe for that second. But as they opened the doors, Rose caught a flash of purple-pink rush past her.

"Did you see that Doctor?" Rose asked her time-lord friend.

The Doctor looked confused "See what?"

Rose shrugged figuring it must have been a trick of the light.

"Right!" The Doctor exclaimed flicking some switches and de-materialising the TARDIS. "I'm going to wash this gunk out of my hair." He said, referring to the masses of gel he had in his 50's-styled hair.

Rose nodded "Yeh and as much as I've loved playing a Pink Lady, this skirt is getting uncomfortable! I'll return this getup to the TARDIS wardrobe and pick out something more comfortable to wear."

Rose and the Doctor went their separate ways from the console room of the TARDIS, Rose to the wardrobe and the Doctor to the bathroom.

Rose opened the door to the massive wardrobe room of the TARDIS, closed it behind her and began to strip down to her underwear and carefully place the 50's garments back on the clothing racks. Suddenly she felt something behind her. She turned to see the strange coloured smoke moving toward her. She backed against the wall of the TARDIS and screamed for the Doctor, but as she screamed the smoke began to fill her lungs. She coughed and spluttered, hoping she could force it out of her lungs but it didn't help. She felt herself sliding to the floor before she blacked out.

The Doctor was washing his hair in a sink in the TARDIS bathroom, his jacket hung on a nearby hook, his tie loosened and his shirt getting wet from the splashes of water. He heard a distant scream from down the hall and without even thinking to dry his hair he tore down the out of the bathroom and down the hall to the wardrobe.

He opened the door to see Rose unconscious on the floor. He was so worried that he didn't even feel embarrassed to see his companion dressed in nothing but her underwear. He rushed straight to her side calling her name and shaking her to wake her up.

She groaned as her eyes opened and then she gave a smirk.

"Your OK," he said, relieved "what happened?"

She didn't reply and just grabbed his tie, yanking him towards her and kissing him hard on the lips. Once she had released him slightly the Doctor pulled back.

"Umm Rose, are you ok?" he said blushing slightly and remembering when she had last kissed him when Cassandra had possessed her.

"I'm fine" she said, pushing him over and crawling towards him.

"You're not Rose. What are you?" The Doctor asked, beginning to get angry

Rose put a finger to his lips to silence him. "No more talking now. The only sound I want to hear from you, is groans of ecstasy." She whipped off his tie and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he was attracted to Rose, yes, but not like this! However, it was difficult to push Rose away when she was kissing each part of flesh she exposed as she unbuttoned his shirt.

It was then that he began to get hard. Rose felt it, and looked up to the Doctor, smirking before resuming unbuttoning his shirt. The Doctor bushed furiously. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." He muttered to his budging trousers.

Rose undid the last button and was paying particular attention to kissing around the Doctor's bony hips. She then began to unbutton his trousers.

"Please Rose, stop this," The Doctor managed between his gasps of ecstasy. "Whatever you are, Stop!"

But the creature inside Rose was hungry "Human climax energy! I need the energy!" she muttered to herself.

Despite being extremely turned-on, at hearing this the Doctor managed to collect his thoughts. It wasn't like he wanted to have sex with Rose, he was sure it would ruin their friendship, but he also wanted the creature inside out of her. The creature wanted human climax energy, much weaker than time-lord climax energy. If the creature fed of the Doctor's energy, then it might overfeed itself, forcing it to leave Rose's body. The Doctor just hoped it wouldn't kill Rose at the same time but decided to take a gambol; he had to try.

His erection was so hard that it poked through his pinstriped trousers as soon as his flies were undone. Rose then removed her knickers and shuffled up the Doctor's body to kiss him and sit on his lap so that he was inside her.

They started slowly both murmuring in ecstasy with each thrust. The Doctor held Rose close so he could feel her breasts on his chest and smell her long blonde hair. This wasn't ever what he intended to do, and he felt bad for taking advantage of Rose in this state, but as there was nothing else he could do to help her, he decided to enjoy it.

Able to control his climax better than a human could, the Time Lord made sure he worked his body up to give the creature inside the biggest climax he could. Rose's body had already climaxed and was shuddering with over-stimulation, but the creature inside kept going.

But the Doctor kept working himself up, so much that he felt like he might drown in ecstasy. Finally when he felt he could take it no more he allowed himself to climax. He hugged Rose close and gave a long growl of release.

He felt Rose take a long breath in and then out again, the gas released her and flowed out of her mouth. It was now a light blue and the Doctor heard a scream as it began to dissipate. Rose went limp and collapsed.

Rose awoke on the floor of the TARDIS wardrobe and looked around her dazed. The Doctor opened the door.

"Rose, are you ok?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"I don't…" Rose began and then realised she was only in her underwear "Doctor get out!" She cried angrily.

The Doctor nervously shut the door and she could hear a "Sorry!" from the other side of the door.

Rose found a robe and made for the showers. For some reason she felt dirty, sore and sweaty and wanted a shower, but she didn't know why.


End file.
